


Team Work

by facetofcathy



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Inaugural Dreamwidth Comment Porn Meme, hosted by Synecdochic back in May 2009 before Dreamwidth was in Open Beta.  Written for greenet's prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Alec/Parker, team work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Work

"Hardison, move your ass, man."

"My ass does not take orders from you, Eliot."

"I think it does," Eliot said, and he likely smirked, Alec couldn't say. Alec was busy, fingers hovering over the keyboard, almost touching the keys. He was ready.

"Actually, I think it's his dick that takes orders," Parker said, "and not just from you."

She sounded closer, not over by the door like Eliot. Alec risked a glance up. She was sitting cross legged in the middle of the conference table, watching him, like a cat on a monitor--or well, a cat on a monitor in like 2002 when he had still had a big ass CRT screen. He wondered what Parker would look like with a tail. He had some interesting photos, he had photo shop skills to--he had to concentrate. "I have to concentrate, go play or something."

"We want to play with you, Alec," Eliot said in his raspy sex-voice. The one that would not have any effect on him, because Alec was focused.

"I'm focused, you cannot penetrate my wall of focus." Alec was noticing the screen was starting to blur. Maybe he hadn't needed to build his impenetrable walls of focus quite so soon, and maybe some eye drops would have been a good idea.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Parker's voice was muffled.

He risked a glance again; she was balanced on the toes of her right foot and the fingers of her left hand, back a perfect curve. Her flexibility, legendary though it was, would not penetrate his walls of--he really needed to stop saying penetrate, even in his own head. "I am poised on the brink of something truly glorious, I wouldn't expect you two to understand," he said.

"Don't those games you play usually involve more clicking and less creepy-ass staring?" Eliot sprawled in the chair closest to Alec and oh, so casually ran his thumb up the seam of his jeans, high and inside.

Alec sanpped his gaze back to the screen. "This is serious business, man."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay," Alec sighed; they wouldn't get it, but he'd tell them, and then they'd leave, and he could maintain focus. "I'm on a quest, a serious, serious quest, and I can't afford to be even a second late." They were staring at him like he was crazy, he could feel it. "I will have a Dreamwidth seed account."

"I know what that is," Parker crowed.

"That makes one of us, darlin'," Eliot said, "care to fill me in?"

"It's that internet thingy that's like the other thingy but is actually shiny up close, not just at a distance, and will," she dropped her voice half an octave, "enable the creation of the Dr. Who epic that Alec Hardison was destined to bring to the world."

"Do you actually know what that means?" Eliot asked.

"No, but I know that if you say, Ten is a way better Doctor than Nine, he makes that face--see, look."

"Out! Both of you, out." Alec used his Nana voice on them, never failed him yet.

"Fine, but we're starting without you, man," Eliot flicked his ear, and Alec did not break.

"Some things are more important than sex," Alec yelled after them.

They would pay for their laughter, just as soon as he had his confirmation email, and possibly after he'd looked into the import feature. He might have to tweak the style settings too, he really couldn't put that off. Icons, he had a bunch of new ones to upload, couldn't forget that either....


End file.
